Réconfort
by Tidoo
Summary: Il ne la forçait pas. Il la suppliait plus de réagir. Ce qu'elle faisait. Sans même avoir à prétendre ni simuler comme elle aurait voulu se convaincre qu'elle aurait fait pour Zero. Ce qui aurait pu se passer dans R2 episode 7.


_Ecrit pour Nelja, qui voulait une séquence alternative à l'épisode 7 de la saison 2. Ca ne correspond peut-être pas tout à fait, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire quelque chose de vraiment détaché et incisif, mais je le trouvais sympa._

_C'est à peu près ce que tout le monde imagine, à ma sauce mielleuse et angsty, donc âmes sensibles, pures ou innocentes, passez votre chemin tant qu'il est temps !_

* * *

**Réconfort**

Le ciel était bas ; le soleil ne s'était pas montré de la journée et pourtant, d'un seul coup, Kallen eut plus chaud qu'en plein été.

Elle aurait dû refuser. Pour Zero, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait fait. Si vraiment c'était nécessaire et que son plan demandait un tel sacrifice.

Mais pour lui, pour un vulgaire étudiant, pour un Britannien, pour le fils de l'empereur, pour ce menteur qui l'avait trompée et utilisée pendant des mois.  
Non, jamais elle ne se compromettrait de la sorte.

C'était du moins son intention.

Sauf que quand ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, toutes ses résolutions volèrent en éclat. Ses forces la quittèrent et elle se retrouva soumise et docile dans ses bras, le corps trop mou pour tenir seul et le cerveau bien trop sous le choc pour la faire réagir.

Encore que si, elle réagissait. Mais pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Elle répondait.

Lentement et avec une infinie délicatesse qui la surprenait elle-même.

Elle l'embrassait.

Lui.

Lelouch.

Et elle aimait ça.

La façon dont il la tenait contre lui était désespérée, mais il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans son geste, pas de violence.

Il ne la forçait pas. Il la suppliait plus de réagir.

Ce qu'elle faisait.

Sans même avoir à prétendre ni simuler comme elle aurait voulu se convaincre qu'elle aurait fait pour Zero.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était sûre que Lelouch pouvait l'entendre cogner dans sa poitrine, mais il ne semblait pas en être gêné.

Au contraire même.

La sentir si vivante, vibrante et palpitante contre lui, lui donnait une raison de continuer. A l'embrasser, mais aussi à vivre. D'un coup, elle lui avait donné un nouveau but, quelque chose pour lequel se battre et poursuivre sa misérable existence.

Pour en avoir encore plus.

Il avait toujours été possessif et avide, ce n'était pas différent avec elle.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il lui avait demandé et quand il avait pris ses lèvres, il avait agi plus par instinct, sans plan, sans stratégie, sans préméditation.

C'était un acte impulsif, incontrôlé, irraisonné.

Seulement sous le coup de l'émotion.

Sans la moindre cause et sans autre but que celui de céder à la tentation offerte en cet instant.

Une provocation idiote et méchante pour simplement se venger du monde et d'elle en particulier qui l'avait empêché d'oublier.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu de l'acte gratuit, il en voulait plus.

C'était nouveau et délicieux et il ne pouvait se contenter de s'arrêter là.

Le baiser de Kallen n'était pas aussi expérimenté que celui de C.C, mais pas non plus aussi innocent que celui de Shirley.

Il portait en lui une tristesse et un espoir qui correspondaient bien à son auteur et le rendait absolument irrésistible.

Lelouch enroula un bras autour de la taille de Kallen et la rapprocha doucement de lui, pour se baigner dans sa chaleur, s'imprégner de son parfum, s'immerger dans tout son être.

Il n'imaginait pas prendre plus que ses lèvres pour un contact tendre. Mais à la façon dont son corps se pelotonnait si bien contre le sien, ses formes si féminines et si douces lovées sur son torse sec, il perdit le contrôle.

Il posa ses doigts sur sa joue, lui inclina délicatement la tête pour approfondir son baiser et Kallen répondit immédiatement.

Elle n'était pas capable de penser ni de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

La différence entre Lulu, l'ancien camarade de classe, Lelouch, l'héritier banni de l'empire, et Zero, le héros pour lequel elle aurait tout donné, tout ça avait disparu quand elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser.

Maintenant, il n'était plus que l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret, que ce soit en tant qu'élève malade à la nature discrète et réservée, comme jeune rebelle vivant dans l'ombre avec une sorcière désinvolte et apathique ou comme soldat dévoué à son chef et sa cause.

Si elle avait été en état de réfléchir et avait pu s'attarder un peu sur le sujet, elle aurait sans doute réalisé que depuis le début, elle avait nourri des sentiments très forts pour Lelouch, quelle que soit la facette qu'il lui présentait.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était bien trop prise par le jeu de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour penser à tout ça. Il l'attaquait et elle devait riposter.

Perdant une main dans ses cheveux trop longs, elle s'invita dans sa bouche et se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui, plaquant malgré elle ses hanches contre son bassin.

Le désir de le toucher la rendait électrique, chaque nerf vibrant soudain sur une fréquence nouvelle, dans l'attente de l'inconnu, impatient pour la suite et l'obligeant à agir. Jusqu'au bout de ses phalanges, Kallen pouvait ressentir les trépidations enthousiastes de ce qui allait venir, la forçant à le toucher toujours un peu plus.

Seul le contact avec Lelouch semblait calmer le brasier qui se répandait dans sa chair et elle s'appliquait à découvrir son corps à travers ses vêtements, longeant sa nuque, son dos, pour descendre de plus en plus.

Lelouch retint de justesse un cri de surprise quand la paume de Kallen se referma sur ses fesses alors que sa langue continuait son assaut sur la sienne et il répliqua en resserrant son emprise sur sa taille, agrippant fermement sa hanche pendant qu'il laissait ses doigts glisser de sa joue à son cou avant de s'aventurer plus bas, descendant lentement son épaule où il longea le rebord de sa robe, repoussant au passage son gilet pour avoir accès à sa peau.

Le contact de sa main sur son épaule éveillait une traînée incendiaire qui s'intensifiait comme il s'aventurait de plus en plus vers son coude, frôlant à peine le coté de son sein et Kallen fut stupéfaite par la vague de plaisir et de frustration que ce simple geste maladroit avait causée.

D'un coup, elle mit fin à leur baiser et repoussa brusquement Lelouch vers le bloc de béton où il était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

L'étudiant parut perdu et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour se sortir du brouillard émotionnel dans lequel elle l'avait projeté. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce revirement de situation, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'interroger la rouquine en face de lui, celle-ci retira son gilet et le jeta parterre sans se soucier de la crasse du chantier.

Kallen ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait, comme pour le mettre au défi de bouger et sans un mot, elle s'installa sur ses genoux et commença à dégrafer sa veste.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps en précaution pour ses vêtements et laissa tomber son manteau dans la poussière pour s'intéresser à son torse, parfaitement moulé dans son pull noir.

Il n'était pas aussi maigre et décharné qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Lelouch avait des bras solides et fermes et même s'il n'était pas vraiment sportif, à porter Nanally pendant toutes ces années, il s'était forgé une bonne musculature au niveau des épaules et du dos.

Kallen découvrait un nouvel aspect à sa personnalité si complexe et elle se délectait de ce qu'elle avait sous les doigts, savourant la forme plaisante des deltoïdes où elle n'hésitait pas à enfoncer ses ongles pendant que sa langue jouait sur le bord de son oreille.

Un instant, elle hésita à murmurer quelque chose, des paroles de réconfort, des encouragements, mais tout ce qu'elle avait en tête semblait absurde dans cette situation.

Elle n'agissait pas parce qu'il le lui avait demandé mais bien parce qu'elle en avait envie. Mais elle refusait de le lui avouer par une déclaration d'affection ou n'importe quoi s'en approchant.

Alors elle garda le silence et se contenta de laisser son corps s'exprimer.

Kallen était bien plus douée pour l'action que pour les pour-parler. En plus, ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, même si cette pensée était curieusement douloureuse à ce moment précis, où il semblait enfin comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête pour lui.

Lelouch se permit lui-aussi d'être plus entreprenant en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou et, oubliant ses doutes et les derniers remords qu'il aurait pu avoir à profiter d'elle, il s'aventura vers ses jambes, remontant délicatement le long de ses cuisses. Il glissa doucement sous sa robe, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses, mais apparemment Kallen était bien moins farouche que ce qu'il redoutait.

Non seulement elle ne fut pas choquée par son geste, mais elle se cambra même un peu plus pour lui donner un meilleur accès et répliqua en reprenant ses lèvres quand il se retrouva à explorer ses fesses. Il relevait dangereusement sa jupe et Kallen s'avança un peu plus haut sur lui, son pubis frôlant le bas de son ventre et elle sursauta en sentant la forme de son érection à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Lelouch esquissa un sourire face à sa réaction, et fut agréablement surpris quand elle dépassa sa surprise pour céder un peu plus à son désir et qu'elle s'assit fermement sur lui, roulant déjà des hanches, augmentant délibérément la pression juste là où il fallait.

Kallen se sentait rougir de sa propre impétuosité, et elle se cacha le visage dans les cheveux de Lelouch, mordillant son oreille pendant qu'il continuait la caresser.

Le frottement répété entre ses jambes, ajouté aux passages réguliers des mains de l'étudiant sur son bassin la rendait complètement folle, droguée par le désir d'en avoir plus.

Passant sa joue sur sa clavicule encore couverte, Lelouch embrassa son épaule et se libéra un bras, alors que Kallen glissait ses doigts sous son pull.

Il se décida à défaire le nœud de son col et très lentement, il écarta le tissu pour poser ses lèvres juste sur sa jugulaire avant de redescendre en suivant la veine sur sa gorge.

L'un après l'autre, il finit par défaire tous les boutons de sa robe, révélant entièrement sa poitrine et son ventre. Lelouch s'appliqua alors à lui cartographier la peau avec les doigts et la bouche, jusqu'à apprendre par cœur chaque nouvelle zone de chair qu'il déshabillait.

Soulevant Kallen d'une seule main, bien placée sous ses fesses, il se mit à niveau pour plonger dans son soutien-gorge et du bout des dents, il écarta le coton pour laisser sa langue courir sur le bord de l'aréole.

Kallen avait à moitié enlevé son pull quand elle sentit son pouce jouer sur la pointe de son sein et elle n'hésita plus à lui retirer son haut pour de bon, ni à défaire sa ceinture tant le feu qui brûlait dans son ventre devenait incontrôlable.

Se redressant, elle posa un pied au sol pour retrouver son équilibre et, tout en continuant à déboutonner son pantalon d'une main, elle tira sur l'élastique de sa culotte pour tenter de s'en débarrasser.

Lelouch comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire et ayant toujours un bras sous sa robe, il l'aida facilement à se dégarnir de ce sous-vêtement encombrant et en profita même pour glisser ses doigts entre ses fesses, vers ses lèvres poisseuses et brûlantes avant de s'inviter en elle.

Le temps s'arrêta alors que son index fouillait son corps et Kallen oublia de respirer. Elle était figée au-dessus de lui, un genou plié à côté de sa cuisse, l'autre jambe tendue, pour toucher terre, les mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches maintenant qu'elle lui avait ouvert son pantalon.

S'il ne la tenait pas de cette façon curieuse, avec son bras derrière ses hanches et l'autre sur sa poitrine, elle se serait probablement effondrée.

Mais Lelouch était plus solide qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Au moins physiquement.

Et il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher.

Il alla même jusqu'à lui rappeler comment s'oxygéner en l'embrassant, sa langue imitant à merveille ce que ses doigts faisaient plus bas et Kallen eut le tournis quelques secondes avant de se souvenir que c'était elle qui devait le soutenir et pas l'inverse.

Encore qu'ils n'en étaient certainement plus à leur petit jeu de provocations idiotes depuis longtemps, mais ils n'étaient pas du genre à l'admettre.

Alors, en chevalier bien discipliné, Kallen fit son devoir jusqu'au bout et malgré son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle réussit à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour baisser le slip noir de celui qu'elle ne devait considérer que comme un chef.

Exécutante jusqu'au dernier soupir.

Pourtant, elle évita de regarder ce qu'elle avait découvert et à la place, elle se concentra sur le visage anormalement expressif de Lelouch.

Elle s'intéressa uniquement à ses yeux et y vit le mélange d'émotions qu'il refoulait en permanence.

Le doute, le chagrin, la rancœur, la peur, et tout au fond aussi, cet immense désir, rien que pour elle alors qu'il se noyait dans ses iris aigue-marine avant d'étudier attentivement toute sa personne, prenant en compte chaque parcelle de ce qu'elle avait à offrir et il tendit presque tendrement la main pour l'attirer à nouveau vers lui.

Avec une simple caresse sur la joue, Lelouch écarta une mèche rousse et lentement, il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser bien plus doux, mais tout aussi désespéré que le premier.

Kallen n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'elle devait faire, puis elle choisit de se laisser porter par l'instinct.

Son corps semblait savoir comment elle devait s'y prendre et tout son être céda à l'envie d'être possédé entièrement.

Lentement, millimètre après millimètre, elle glissa au-dessus de lui, l'acceptant dans son ventre, sa chair s'étirant naturellement pour l'accueillir et quand enfin elle se retrouva plaquée contre son bassin, elle relâcha sa respiration.

C'était une sensation étrange, douloureusement plaisante et infiniment naturelle.

Il la comblait parfaitement, alors même qu'elle n'avait jamais eu conscience d'éprouver le moindre manque.

Encore que quand il commença à se retirer, un froid mordant lui pétrifia les entrailles et ce ne fut que grâce à son baiser qu'elle se retint de gémir de dépit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne.

A ce moment-là, quelque chose émergea au plus profond de son être et elle fut parcourue par un intense frisson qui ne fit que s'intensifier à chaque fois qu'il recommençait son mouvement.

Le désir qu'elle pensait avoir calmé un peu par ce contact intime émergea à nouveau, plus fort et plus violent qu'avant et Kallen se pressa complètement contre Lelouch, se frottant à lui, cherchant sa peau sur la sienne. Ses mains ne la touchaient jamais assez et ses lèvres ne suffisaient plus à étouffer ses soupirs.

Il allait trop doucement pour elle et elle se mit elle-aussi à se balancer, roulant des hanches pour accentuer la friction et ondulant stratégiquement pour qu'il s'enfonce juste comme il fallait, un peu plus profondément, frôlant à chaque coup de reins cette zone spéciale qui la faisait trembler.

Lelouch lui agrippa la taille et embrassa sa gorge, sa langue courant jusqu'à sa joue avant de s'immiscer entre ses lèvres.

Il perdait pied. Il n'avait plus de plan, plus de but, plus d'objectif.

Il ne restait que Kallen, que ses gémissements retenus, le roulis de son bassin, le goût de sa peau, l'odeur de son corps.

Il voulait s'immergeait en elle, encore un peu plus, et oublier.

Sauf qu'à nouveau, la sentir palpiter un peu plus fort, frissonner, trembler lui donna un nouvel espoir, alors même qu'il n'y croyait plus.

C'était un nouveau combat à mener, une nouvelle bataille à livrer. Un nouveau territoire à conquérir.

Et une nouvelle partie à gagner.

Il devait la faire jouir, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'il valait encore quelque chose.

Quittant ses hanches, il plaça ses doigts fermement autour de son clitoris et la caressa tout en poursuivant ses va et vient, de plus en plus rapides.

La chaleur monta brutalement depuis le plus profond de son ventre et Kallen crut ne pas supporter le choc. C'était intense et délicieux, mais également violent et déchirant.

Un supplice irrésistible face auquel elle était impuissante.

La tension se fit plus forte, comme si tous ses nerfs se regroupaient uniquement au même endroit, prisonnier du pouvoir que Lelouch avait soudain sur elle et alors même qu'elle était prête à hurler qu'il arrête, elle ressentit cette violente décharge qui la laissa vidée et incroyablement satisfaite.

Elle ne réalisa pas que ses muscles se contractaient si fort et elle entraîna Lelouch avec elle sans même s'en apercevoir.

Petit à petit, reprenant son souffle, elle prit conscience de tout son environnement.

Ils étaient toujours au milieu de ce chantier de Shinjuku. Le soleil était couché, mais il n'était pas très tard et il ne faisait pas froid.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas très couverte.

Cette idée en amena une autre, alors qu'elle découvrait dans quelle tenue Lelouch l'avait mise et elle rougit en réalisant que n'importe qui avait pu assister au spectacle de deux adolescents s'ébattant en public.

Par chance, ce quartier n'était pas très fréquenté. C'était au moins ainsi qu'elle tentait de se rassurer en cherchant à se rhabiller un peu.

Elle avait du mal à rattacher sa robe avec Lelouch qui la tenait se fermement contre lui et Kallen se demanda pourquoi il continuait à lui caresser la nuque alors qu'elle avait rempli sa mission.

Attendait-il qu'elle dise quelque chose ? N'avait-elle pas fait ce qu'il attendait ? Cherchait-il à… Se pouvait-il que lui-aussi ressente…

Kallen rejeta l'idée en bloc en bloc avant même qu'elle ne soit entièrement formée dans son esprit. A quoi pensait-elle ?

Elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Elle n'avait agi que dans l'intérêt de la rébellion, pour Zero.

Avec une volonté retrouvée, elle se redressa un peu et vacilla, aussi bien à cause de sa position hasardeuse que par ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Lelouch avait l'air encore plus perdu et désemparé que quand elle l'avait trouvé avec sa seringue de Refrain et sans réfléchir, la jeune femme demanda : « Tu hésites encore ? »

L'étudia la regarda, un peu perplexe, et il rougit un peu en la voyant encore à moitié nue sur lui. Elle était vraiment belle et il n'en revenait de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Il eut envie de l'embrasser une fois de plus, de lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, s'excuser peut-être de la brutalité de son acte ou au moins lui expliquer qu'il ne l'avait pas choisie par hasard.

Mais le temps qu'il se décide à parler, Kallen poursuivit son raisonnement, terrifiée d'avoir failli et brisé pour rien une amitié sincère.

« Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner ? »

Un court instant, Lelouch tenta de se convaincre qu'elle parlait d'elle, de lui, d'eux, comme si ce 'nous' ne correspondait qu'à eux-deux, comme si 'nous' pouvait exister.

« On a besoin de toi ! On a besoin de Zero ! »

Ses mains sur son torse ne créait plus cette douce chaleur envoûtante sur leur passage Le poids de son corps sur le sien n'avait plus cette note rassurante et excitante.

Le peu d'humanité que Lelouch avait cru sentir se réveiller en lui disparut et en un battement de cil, il redevint le personnage froid et sans scrupule qui faisait trembler l'Empire.

« Toujours aussi dévouée, à ce que je vois, Q1. Je t'ai vraiment bien choisie pour ce rôle, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là pour me convaincre.

Tu dois vraiment être désespérée… »

Son ton dégoulinait de mépris et Kallen se sentit humiliée et souillée.

Elle se redressa et le gifla violemment.

Son regard devint plus aquatique que jamais, les yeux baignés de larmes qu'elle refusait de verser devant lui.

« Jamais ! Tu… Comment… » Elle ne réussit pas à former ne serait-ce qu'une phrase tant le flot d'émotions était puissant. Elle resta quelques secondes à le dévisager et vit qu'il avait à nouveau revêtu son masque d'indifférence.

Il n'avait pas besoin de costume pour se voiler la face et c'était ce qui le rendait si terrifiant.

Puis réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui, elle s'enfuit, le laissant seul pour affronter la réalité et prendre sa décision.


End file.
